The Flash post finish line (3x23)
by RoseGirl06
Summary: What happens after 3x23. Will not include any details about the S4 main villain because I am not 100%sure who it is and even if I did I didn't read the comics so... Hope you enjoy! ( and this shouldn't really be rated T, more like Kplus in my opinion. But better to be safe than sorry!)
1. chapter 1

And just like that, he was gone. He had gone into the speed force, no one know when, or if, he would ever come back. He sacrificed himself for Cental City, and the planet, leaving team flash broken hearted.

Team Flash worked every day trying to figure out a way to bring Barry Allen back. They all missed him dearly, some more than others. When people would ask where the Flash was, Wally West, Kid Flash, would tell them he sacrificed himself to stop the lighting. An article about how the Flash had made his sacrifice and how he had not only saved the city again, but how he had saved the intire Earth and how he was a hero to all was published 2 weeks after his disappearance by Iris West.

Losing Barry had probably been the hardest on no other than his fiancé Iris West. They had just changed the future in which she died at the hands of the evil speedster Savitar. They had thought that since Savitar was gone everything would be fine. Iris wanted their happy ending. She wanted to be Iris West-Allen. But now until further notice Barry was trapped in the speed force.

Team Flash continued to fight crime. Since Jay Garrick returned to Earth-3, Jesse Quick moved back to Earth-1 and re-joined Team Flash. Her father, Dr. Harrison Wells, Harry, had stayed on Earth-1 like Barry had asked him to. Julian Albert, CCPD CSI specializing in Meta-Humans, told CCPD that Barry was working on a few cases out of town. This was, of course, a lie. But what was Team Flash supposed to tell the Central City Police Department? That Barry was the Flash? Was he supposed to not say anything and hope Barry didn't lose his job? They couldn't do that. Especially if Barry was going to get out of the Speed Force.

The night of Barry's sacrifice, Iris and Wally pilled into the father's car. They were all going back to the West home. Joe didn't ask if Iris wanted to be dropped off at the loft, her and Barry's apartment, and Iris didn't ask either. It was hard enough going back to her old home where her and Barry grew up knowing that he was no longer here. They rode to the house in silence, nothing but the sound of tears dripping off there faces was heard.


	2. 2

And just like that, he was gone. He had gone into the speed force, no one know when, or if, he would ever come back. He sacrificed himself for Cental City, and the planet, leaving team flash broken hearted.

Team Flash worked every day trying to figure out a way to bring Barry Allen back. They all missed him dearly, some more than others. When people would ask where the Flash was, Wally West, Kid Flash, would tell them he sacrificed himself to stop the lighting. An article about how the Flash had made his sacrifice and how he had not only saved the city again, but how he had saved the intire Earth and how he was a hero to all was published 2 weeks after his disappearance by Iris West.

Losing Barry had probably been the hardest on no other than his fiancé Iris West. They had just changed the future in which she died at the hands of the evil speedster Savitar. They had thought that since Savitar was gone everything would be fine. Iris wanted their happy ending. She wanted to be Iris West-Allen. But now until further notice Barry was trapped in the speed force.

Team Flash continued to fight crime. Since Jay Garrick returned to Earth-3, Jesse Quick moved back to Earth-1 and re-joined Team Flash. Her father, Dr. Harrison Wells, Harry, had stayed on Earth-1 like Barry had asked him to. Julian Albert, CCPD CSI specializing in Meta-Humans, told CCPD that Barry was working on a few cases out of town. This was, of course, a lie. But what was Team Flash supposed to tell the Central City Police Department? That Barry was the Flash? Was he supposed to not say anything and hope Barry didn't lose his job? They couldn't do that. Especially if Barry was going to get out of the Speed Force.

The night of Barry's sacrifice, Iris and Wally pilled into the father's car. They were all going back to the West home. Joe didn't ask if Iris wanted to be dropped off at the loft, her and Barry's apartment, and Iris didn't ask either. It was hard enough going back to her old home where her and Barry grew up knowing that he was no longer here. They rode to the house in silence, nothing but the sound of tears dripping off there faces was heard.

The night of Barry's sacrifice, Iris and Wally pilled into the father's car. They were all going back to the West home. Joe didn't ask if Iris wanted to be dropped off at the loft, her and Barry's apartment, and Iris didn't ask either. It was hard enough going back to her old home where her and Barry grew up knowing that he was no longer here. They rode to the house in silence, nothing but the sound of tears dripping off there faces was heard.

It was close to midnight. 11:53 to be precise. Iris heard the sound of the apartment door closing. She got up out of bed and walked out of the bedroom to see Barry, alive and out of the speed force. The started walking to each other. "Barry?" " it's me Iris. I'm back. And I promise I will never leave you again." Iris didn't question how he got out. She was to happy to care. Tears of happiness dripped down her face. Barry was just about to pull her into his arms when he dropped to the floor, seemingly dead. Iris could see Savitar behind Barry, holding a gun. The gun she had earlier used to kill Savitar. Yet he was standing there, and he killed her fiancé.

Savitar started running in a circle around Iris. Who knows what he was doing. Iris looked for Barry. But his body wasn't there. Nor was any blood. Iris then looked up to see the Flash putting power dampening cuffs on Savitar and speeding away.

Then he was back, not as the flash but as Barry Allen. He was smiling. He was almost in Iris' reach but then his phone ran. It was Cisco. " Hey Barry, glad you're back, and I know it's late, but there's a break in at Central City Bank and Wally's on Earth-3 right now. Hurry." Cisco hung up. Barry had a sad look on his face."I'm sorry Iris. I need to go." Iris smiled. " It's okay Barry. Central City needs you. Plus I know you'll be back in a Flash." Barry smiled. And with that, he was gone.

In about 10 minutes he was back, wearing his suit. Something didn't feel right. He didn't seem like Barry. The man in the flash suit took off the mask. Iris saw who he really was. She screamed. She begged to know what he had done with Barry. He was walking toward Iris. She started to run. But it wouldn't matter. He was so much faster. Even when he walked he was faster. He was just about to reach Iris when Hunter Zolomon turned into Barry Allen. "Iris." This was the real Barry. He was finally back. But then, right before her eyes, the love of her life, Barry Allen, disintegrated.

Iris West was jolted awake. She was in Barry's old room, which also used to be her room before his. Her face was all wet, _probably from tears_ , she thought. She had to see Barry. She missed him so much. She knew what she had to do. She picked up her phone.

 _Pick up, pick up._ He answered the phone.

"Cisco meet me at Star Labs in 20 minutes. I need you to open a breech to Earth-2"


End file.
